pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Help:Writing an article about a year
This is a how-to style guide that attempts to demonstrate the easiest way of writing an article about a particular year. Naming The article should be named with the number of the year in Absalom Reckoning, followed by a single space, followed by "AR" in upper case. For example, "1332 AR" rather than "1332ar". If the year's number is negative, it should be preceded by a single, standard minus symbol (next to the zero key on most keyboards). For example, "-200 AR" rather than "―200 AR". These two look very similar on the screen, but the former uses the minus symbol, and the latter uses the unicode horizontal bar (U+2015) and will be recognised as a separate article by the wiki. Yearbox template The template produces quick access to the years immediately before and after the current article's year, and also the age in which the year occurred. It is used in its simplest form as follows: This will produce a box that contains links to the five years immediately before 4707 AR and the five years immediately after 4707 AR. For a lot of the earlier years, there is no reason to link to the five years either side, because no notable events occurred and therefore they don't need their own articles. You can specify the five closest notable years in either direction as follows: If preferred, you can use the same details but put them in date order inside the template, like this: The overall resulting template on the page will look the same using either method. The "age" parameter must be one of a set of ages in Golarion history. You can see the ages and which years they represent on the history portal. If your article's year falls exactly on a boundary (-3500 AR, for example), place it in the age that begins on that year, rather than the age that ends on that year. Writing the year's events The events are split into rough categories according to topic, with each topic being started with a yearbox subtemplate, such as or . Below this, simply write a bullet point list of summaries for the events. They do not need to contain an excessive amount of detail, because they should link to the article or articles in question. They do need to contain references however, so that it is easy to verify their accuracy. For example: * Aroden's clerics are cut off from their god after storms wrack Golarion for three weeks and the connection is never reestablished, leading most to believe that Aroden is dead. If you are using references in this style, please remember to put a references section at the bottom of the article: References There are no hard and fast rules about how to categorize the year's events, and you can add new categories if you think a suitable one does not exist. These categories are currently in use: * * * * * * * * * * * The above list is in very rough order of importance, on the basis that the majority of people who have contact with the Pathfinder Chronicles campaign setting do so by reading or playing in the Pathfinder Adventure Paths, so these events will be of most interest. Category The article should be placed in the years category and the applicable age category, but the category sort key will need to be changed to ensure the years are listed in numerical order. There is a policy on the matter. First, take the year (converting to Absalom Reckoning if necessary) and add 20,000 to it. Bear in mind that if the year is negative, the result will be less than 20,000. Then use this number as the category sort key, with a space in front of it. Use the same category sort key value for both the year and age category. Examples For -988 AR, -988 + 20000 = 19012. 19012 19012 For 1274 AR, 1274 + 20000 = 21274. 21274 21274 Writing an article about a year